


Gold

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, background konokuro, cause that's one of my fave rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Bokuto brings home something gold for Akaashi





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> i do love bokuaka

Konoha wondered if it was impossible to go back in time to change the fact that he went Fukurodani and met the biggest gay mess he had ever known. And he knew himself.

Once, by chance, Konoha had offered Akaashi advice as a joke and when the advice worked Akaashi had made Konoha his go to person for all his disaster gay mess moments involving Bokuto.

"I swear to god Kuroo if I have to listen to one more story about how amazing Bokuto san is, I'm going to find a way to make sure I never went Fukurodani."

While Konoha couldn't see his boyfriend through the phone, he knew that Kuroo was trying to hold his laughter in. "Well babe you may want to figure out how because Bokuto is planning something that's going to reduce Akaashi to a puddle of gay feelings."

"Oh fuck this shit. Tell Bokuto that he's dead to me but after you guys win gold because I'd rather our favorite ace be on top of his game for the match."

"Sure babe. I'll let our favorite owl know that you still love and adore him."

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Love you too babe. I'll blow a kiss to the camera for you."

"...Go to sleep you dork."

* * *

Akaashi was anxiously watching the match. If Japan won this, they would officially be a gold medalists. Bokuto deserved to be a gold medalist even if this meant he would become too famous to even have time for Akaashi. Akaashi would certainly miss him but it would be worth it knowing that Bokuto was where he belonged. On the top of the world.

Akaashi would have been left to his own thought if Konoha hadn't yelled.

"Kuroo you dumbass."

"What did pain in the ass Kuroo san do this time?"

Konoha's ears were bright red and he was hiding his face in his hands. "That asshole actually blew a kiss to the camera for me. I thought he was joking about that."

Akaashi saw that the reporters were talking to Ushijima and Kuroo and Bokuto were making funny faces behind him.

"The game was very good. Now if I remember correctly, Bokuto said he had something he wanted to say to someone back home."

Bokuto bounded up to the mic and Akaashi felt his heart warm with how much he loved the man.

"Hey Hey Hey everyone back home! We won gold!"

The reporter looked bemused.

"Is that all you want to say to the viewers back home?"

Bokuto shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"So I promised myself that if I ever managed to win gold that I'd ask this question. Akaashi, you don't need to respond right away so don't worry too much. You've been by my side through so much and I want you to stay in my life but not as you are now. Akaashi Keiji, will you marry me?"

Akaashi was pretty sure that he was blushing over his entire body. Why was Bokuto so romantic? It left Akaashi feeling like he was melting because his gay heart could not handle it.

* * *

Bokuto was anxious as hell because what if Akaashi didn't want to get married. Like sure, Bokuto knew that Akaashi loved grand romantic gestures like Bokuto's proposal was but still. What if Akaashi wasn't ready? Also...

"Kuroo, how can some be as anxious as hell? Like how do we even know that?"

Kuroo threw his hands up in disgust. "Bo, what the hell man? Just because you're worried about Akaashi's response, which you shouldn't be because he's obviously going to say yes, does not mean that you have to ask me if hell has anxiety."

Bokuto just gave Kuroo a wide eyed look. "Okay but does hell have anxiety?"

"I don't know man. When I get to hell, I'll let you know."

"But bro you'd never go to hell because you're an angel."

Kuroo laid a hand over his heart. "Bro. That's so fucking sweet. The ice in my heart is literally melting."

"Bro."

The conversation that followed was one that was literally just a litany of bros.

* * *

Kuroo was so happy to see his boyfriend that he barely paid attention to the fact that Bokuto and Akaashi were staring at each other and not saying a word.

"Akinori, babe, I haven't seen you in so long that I almost forgot what you looked like."

Konoha started hitting Kuroo on the back. "Let me down you big dork. We talked over video call just two days ago."

Kuroo pouted as he put Konoha down. "But babe that's different. A video call is only a way to keep me barely satisfied until I can see you in person."

Konoha had a wry smile on his face. "You're such a big sap."

"But I'm your big sap. And you love me." Kuroo was smiling. He had missed this so much.

There might have been an eye roll but the kiss that Konoha gave Kuroo was proof that he loved him.

Their peace was ruined when Bokuto yelled.

"I'm getting married!"

Kuroo and Konoha rolled their eyes in sync before exchanging a look that told the other all they needed to know about what the other one had to deal with.

Konoha gave Akaashi a "told you so" look. "See. Bokuto did mean his proposal because he's as much of a big sap as Kuroo."

Kuroo went over to Bokuto and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations man. I told you that Akaashi would say yes."

Akaashi gave Bokuto a soft smile. "I'm very happy right now Bokuto san. I can't wait to plan our wedding."

Bokuto lifted Akaashi up in joy. "Yes! It's going to be amazing Keiji! We should ask Natsu to be our flower girl and maybe we can get a dog to be our ring bearer or even better an owl!"

Akaashi waved goodbye to Konoha and Kuroo as Bokuto carried him off throwing out multiple ideas.

"Bokuto totally forgot we were here didn't he?"

"Yep. You ready to be Akaashi's best man babe?"

"Of course I'm ready. I've had a speech prepared since our third year in high school."

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @desikauwa5


End file.
